Birth of Love
by SeleneSwan3
Summary: -AU- Me Engañaste, me usaste, y yo estúpidamente me deje. Lo sabia, te observaba y quería ver que tan lejos llegarías y ahora aquí me tienes en una camilla sin saber cuando volveré a ver la luz. Lo único que puedo decir es que te sigo amando.


**Aclaraciones: ****: **_**Naruto **_No me pertenece, es de única propiedad de _Masashi Kishamoto-sama_. Pero Sasukito y Itachi son míos los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Estás historias tan extravagantes y tan locas son exclusivamente mías.

**Notas: **_Sakura Haruno – Sasuke Uchiha __&__ Hinata Hyuuga – Naruto Uzumaki_

**Sugerencias: **¡Reviews! Si quieren que lo continúe háganmelo saber. Al menos unos cuantos, por favor. Todos vuestros comentarios se agradecen y lo sabéis ¿Qué os cuesta dejar un comentario? Sólo son dos minutos o hasta menos...

**Summary:** Me Engañaste, me usaste, y yo estúpidamente me deje. Lo sabia, te leía, te observaba y quería ver que tan lejos llegarías y ahora aquí me tienes en una camilla sin saber cuando volveré a ver la luz ¿Despertaré? No lo sé, lo único que puedo asegurar es que te sigo amando locamente. ¡Soy una idiota integral!

.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.  
**Birth of Love  
**  
_Nacimiento de Amor, el principio del fin_

_**By: **_**Saku Chan**  
.-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-..-*-.

**POV Sasuke Uchiha**

Estaba cansado y muy harto de todo. Sin ganas me miré en el espejo, mi pelo negro estaba hecho un asco y mis ojos ahora se encontraban sin vida sin ninguna emoción se podría decir como siempre pero ahora estaban huecos más vacíos que nunca. Con gran tristeza los cerré viéndola a ella observándola, su pelo rosa, sus ojos verdachos...

Moví mi cabeza intentándola quitar de mi cabeza antes de volverme loco. Me metí en la ducha con el afán de olvidarme del maldito mundo en el que me encontraba.  
El agua ahora caliente pasaba por mi piel con lentitud dándole un nuevo frescor, limpiándola de todo el mal que habita en mí. Haciendo que un nuevo yo renaciera. Cuando me enjaboné y me enjuague salí de la ducha para secarme y así vestirme.

Fui a mí habitación para coger las prendas y vestirme. Elegí una camiseta negra con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda del color azul marino y unos pantalones blancos. Me miré otra vez en el espejo para darme cuenta que me estaban saliendo arrugas en la frente y que por debajo de los ojos tenía unas grandes ojeras por no dormir recordándola.

Era hora de irme, me puse los primeros zapatos que encontré para luego salir de casa con las llaves del coche. Mi coche era un Volvo plateado por cortesía de mis padres ahora muertos a causa de la edad.

La necesitaba ahora, la quería, lo había visto en mi interior, sin ella yo no era nada simplemente era una marioneta sin vida, un estorbo en la vida de los demás. Pero ella ya no estaba en mi mundo, ella no se encontraba en mi vida.

_Ya no divagues pequeña. Sal de tu mundo y forma parte del mío, del nuestro…_

Corría con el coche pero la angustia aún no se iba, dolor y amargura todo era por mi miserable culpa me lamentaba con dureza. Iba mirando a la carretera pero con la mente viajando en el tiempo recordando mis momentos junto a ella.

Llegue a mí destino, o al menos eso quería creer yo. Porqué allí estaba ella, sus cabellos exóticos rosados volaban al compás del viento, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su piel blanca ahora estaba mucho más pálida que siempre y sus finos labios rosados, aquellos labios que había besado tantas veces que ahora me incitaban hacerlo una y otra vez.

Siempre iba allí para verla con su mayor esplendor, estaba harto de que ella no me viera, estaba harto que no pudiera entenderla ¿Por qué a mí? Me preguntaba con un nudo en la garganta.

- Hola – saludó aquella voz siempre hiperactiva que ahora estaba apagada y sin fuerzas.

Lo miré sabía que era él Uzumaki Naruto el chico rubio de ojos azules que siempre iba con ella a todas partes. Mire a su lado para luego volverme a sus ojos, no iba el solo sino que también la señora de Uzumaki estaba presente en el lugar Hyuga Hinata una bellísima persona con un talento escondido.

- Hola me saludó tímidamente – la pequeña Hyuga

Yo ni siquiera me anime a contestar, veía que sus miradas eran de lastima ¿Tan patético me veía? Vale estaba mal pero tampoco era para tanto ¿no?

Les devolví la mirada con resignación solo tenía miradas para ella, yo era de ella pero, ella no era mía todo por culpa de esa maldito accidente.

_Ya no divagues pequeña. Sal de tu mundo y forma parte del mío, del nuestro…_

Sí ese accidente que la dejo con la mente cerrada, que la dejo en un estado deplorable, pero pronto todo el sufrimiento de ella acabaría, la decisión estaba tomada esa misma mañana se le quitarían todas las maquinas que la mantenían con vida pero en un sueño profundo para dejarla volar. Pero algo si sabía allí yo no estaría para ver su marcha porque yo me iría con ella.

- Hoy le quitarán las máquinas, que la mantienen aquí con nosotros – expresé secamente.

- No puedes hacer eso – me reprocho Naruto con furia, sus puños estaban cerrados del dolor que sentía en esos momentos.

- Si puedo – acepté - ella jamás despertará y lo único que hacemos es retenerla en un mundo que ya no puede estar – dije cansado.

- Teme – insultó pero con tranquilidad.

- Uchiha-san – comenzó la tímida Hyuga – Entiendo su posición, pero sólo quiero recordarle que tenga fe en ella pronto saldrá de esta, ya lo verá. Tenga esperanza –recordó.

- Han pasado seis meses desde la desgracia y no puedo continuar así, aunque me duela no voy a cambiar de decisión – comenté fríamente – Adiós – me despedí

Estaba harto de que me dijeran lo que tenía que hacer por eso era hora de actuar. Pero algo lo tenía claro si ella se iba al otro mundo yo me iba con ella.

_Ya no divagues pequeña. Sal de tu mundo y forma parte del mío, del nuestro…_

**¿Este era el final?**

**Fin POV Sasuke Uchiha**

Todos los días Uchiha Sasuke visitaba aquella mujer, nadie sabía de que la conocía muy pocas personas sabían que habían sido pareja pero él le había sido infiel con una chica pelirroja llamada Karin. Aquel mismo día fue la desgracia la que le quito la libertad en todos los sentidos.

Ella lo amaba con toda su alma, se había entregado a él de todas os formas posibles pero el Uchiha nunca estaba satisfecho. Ahora seis meses después la culpa se hacen presente en él, mostrando a una nueva persona.

Las máquinas que mantenían en vida a la señorita Sakura Haruno serían quitadas hoy a la tarde, y según Sasuke le quitarían el sufrimiento, ¿eso sería posible? ¿Le quitarían el dolor del corazón? ¿Sanarían las heridas? Eso sólo ella puede saber como se encuentra.  
**  
POV Sakura Haruno **_**(mente)**_

Oscuridad, nada más oscuridad, la luz que anteriormente estaba a desaparecido con extrema rapidez dejándome un vacío en mí no siento nada no oigo nada solamente tengo frío, mis ojos se encuentran cerrados haciéndome navegar por mi mundo, un mundo donde no hay dolor todo es felicidad.

Busco e intento venirme a razones del porqué me encuentro aquí sola ¿Me lo merezco? ¿Había hecho algo mal? Porqué si era así necesitaba saberlo para no quedarme en la duda.

- No has hecho nada malo querida – me dijo una voz femenina suavemente

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunté con voz tan fúnebre que hasta me sorprendí, hacía tiempo que no escuchaba mi voz saliendo de mis labios.

- No te preocupes querida, vengo a ayudarte a salir de esta oscuridad que te rodea – me informó con dulzura – Este no es tu lugar, tu lugar esta en otro sitio – susurró

- Y ahora me va a decir que estoy muerta pero este no es mi destino – me burle – O algo por el estilo, ¿o no? – pero la dulce voz no contestó así que seguí con mi discurso – Sabe usted he visto películas sobre esto o al menos algo parecido.

- Te necesitan – susurró - ¿No oyes las voces? – preguntó con mucha paciencia.

- ¡Si tanto me necesitan no me habrían traicionado! – bramé con ira - Sobretodo él – farfullé, mientras intensas lagrimas caían precipitadamente de mis ojos que aún mantenía cerrados y que ahora me picaba y me escocían al mismo tiempo.

- No llores mi pequeña – unos brazos me rodearon arándome, dándome consuelo – El no te engaño de la manera que crees, aquel día él te iba a pedir matrimonio – me dijo cerca del oído

- ¿Qué? – pregunté bastante sorprendida – ¿El me iba a pedir matrimonio? – pensé – Eso es imposible si me hizo el salto con la Karin esa..- expliqué casi gritando.

- Ella se tiro encima, él se la intentó quitar de encima pero tú apareciste en ese preciso momento y lo demás ya debes saberlo - concluyó

- ¿Cómo sabe usted todo esto? – pregunté indecisa

- Algún día lo sabrás , pero ahora escucha sus llamadas, escucha sus voces Querida - ordenó  
_  
- Sakura, por favor despierta antes que te quiten esa estúpida maquina – gritaba una voz masculina, la cual conocía muy bien._

- Naruto...

- Tus amigos te están esperando, tienes que abrir los ojos y ver la realidad – dijo con firmeza.

- Pero, yo – balbuceé

- Ten fe Sakura, nunca pierdas la esperanza – me bramó

_- ¿Sasuke que vas hacer? – preguntó aquella voz_

- Si ella se va yo me voy con ella – respondió otra voz con frialdad

- ¡No hagas nada anormal!- ordenó la primera voz

- Adiós – se despidió

- Otra persona morirá, sino despiertas y otras sufrirán – informó con certeza aquella voz

No respondí, no volví a oír aquella melodiosa voz, pero algo tenía claro tenía que despertar, debía abrir los ojos para volver a ver la luz del día. Deseé volver allí con ellos a nuestro hogar, Deseé volver a tener algo con mi corazón de hielo, Uchiha Sasuke aunque había sufrido mucho por él lo seguía amando como el primer día y eso nadie podría negarlo.

- La puerta se ha abierto – informó otra vez aquella voz – Ahora tú decides si despertar o quedarte aquí por toda la eternidad.

Me levante como pude para dirigir mis seguros pasos hacía la luz, la que me transportaría con mi verdadera familia, era hora de regresar con los míos. Entre en la luz pero no sin antes girarme para agradecer.

- Gracias por abrirme los ojos – agradecí

- De nada querida, ahora es tú turno de formar tú camino, tú destino...  
**  
Fin POV Sakura Haruno **_**(mente) **_

Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos veía como iban a desconectar las máquinas junto a Hinata su mayor apoyo en esos momentos. Toda su infancia se había basado en desprecios por la gente hasta que ella si su amiga Sakura apareció defendiéndolo y ganándose algún que otro enemigo pero a ella le dio igual y le enseño el concepto de amistad y de hermandad. Todo era demasiado doloroso, cerró los ojos para no ver la muerte segura de su amiga hasta que...

- Es un milagro – comentó sorprendida, y no era para menos Haruno Sakura había abierto los ojos en el último momento – Naruto, Sakura está viva – se deshizo del brazo de su amante y se tiro hacía Sakura dándole un fuerte abrazo.

- Sa-ku-ra – tartamudeó – ¡Hay que parar a Sasuke! – gritó de sopetón

- ¡¿Sasuke?! – dijo débilmente la pelirosa

- Hay que pararlo – Naruto hecho a correr intentando alcanzar a Sasuke, el que minutos antes se había marchado de la habitación.

- Hinata, llévame al puerto – ordeno

- ¿Al puerto? - preguntó

- Sí, el esta allí estoy segurísima – afirmó, mientras con dificultad se levantaba.

- Agarraté a mí espalda – propuso, se dio la vuelta para que con más facilidad Sakura se pudiera subir a ella.

- ¿Podrás? – preguntó un poco preocupada

- Tranquila voy al gimnasio día sí y día también a parte mi piso es un sexto y no tiene ascensor – explicó con suavidad.

- Vamos allá entonces – animó la oji-jade, con una sonrisa.

Las chicas salieron a toda pastilla del hospital sin avisar a Naruto, tuvieron que esquivar a varios doctores y enfermeros gracias al cielo la suerte estaba de su parte ya que nadie las pudo pillar en l momento de la escapada. Hinata se dirijo hacía su descapotable rojo, sentó a Sakura en el asiento trasero mientas que ella se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

Con un brillante manejo del volante, Sakura y Hinata llegaron al puerto en unos minutos rezando a Dios que Sasuke aún no hubiera hecho alguna estupidez. Sakura logró mantenerse de pie, pero al primer paso tropezó pero gracias a Hinata no se hizo daño alguno.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó con la respiración entrecortada

- Vamos – aceptó

Las dos corrieron como pudieron pero jamás imaginar aquella escena tan desgarradora, en el puente estaba Uchiha Sasuke con una pistola en la mano apuntándose en la cabeza.

- Sasuke ¡NO! –gritó Sakura

Sasuke tenía la mirada ida pero al oír aquella voz, todo el valor que había cogido para quitarse la vida se había perdido en el océano. Se giró y al verla allí tan débil e indefensa corrió hacía a ella para protegerla de todo mal mientras se disculpaba enormemente por lo ocurrido.

La pobre Hinata se dio la vuelta para ver allí a su amado marido, mientras corría en dirección hacía ella sin aliento.

- Hinata, hoy sé que los ángeles si existen – susurró en su oído abrazándose a ella como una lapa.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó un poco desconcertada

- Porqué tú eres un ángel de verdad, traes la felicidad a todo el mundo, mira hacía allí míralos a los tórtolos, iban a morir por una equivocación y tu los has traído a la vida en un santiamén – susurró – Y no solo a ellos – besó a los labios de su esposa como nunca mientras tocaba con dulzura su barriga.

- Lo sabes -afirmó sonriente.

- Va ser un niño precioso - sonrió con ternura haciendo que Hinata sonriera divertida

**  
Existen los finales felices, pero eres tú quien decide hacerlos realidad o no**

_**La decisión esta en tus manos**_

_**¿Cuál es tu respuesta?**_

¿Quieren una secuela?¿Quieren saber lo que sucedió para que Sakura acabará así?


End file.
